Pleasure and Pain
by DMHP2014
Summary: Thrown into a world filled with shocking erotic pleasures he never knew existed. Harry learns there is a very fine line between pleasure and pain but what happens when he comes face to face with a gorgeous old enemy that knows nothing but... MATURE ADULT CONTENT! BDSM! DARK SEXY DRACO! The sex will be rough and full on but hot as hell! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. The Invitation

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, places etc obviously belong to J.K. Rowling, the rest belong to me! :) I'm only going to write this once because you all know I'm only doing this for fun and not making any money from it.**

**A/N - Thank you so much for clicking on my story! You may just be discovering me as an Author or you may have read my previous fic 'Potions and Unforeseen Urges' and are curious to see what I'm going to do next! Well if you have read 'Potions and Unforeseen Urges' this story is nothing like that... this one is way more mature, it's going to be quite dark to start off with but it's going to be sexy as hell! - Those of you who haven't read 'Potions and Unforeseen Urges' go and read it as soon as you're up to date with this one! hehe I'm so pushy... no seriously please give it a go, I will be forever grateful :)**

**God knows how long this story is going to be... I think I'll just see how it unravels in my mind and go from there. My last story was only suppose to be a short one but ended up being over 110K words with 25 Chapters... :|**

**WARNING: There is going to be BDSM in this story... so rough sex, use of toys, bondage etc. I'm not going to take it _too_ far but then again what you class as too far I might not! LOL.**

**Okay, off we go! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1 - The Invitation**

As Harry sat on one of the backless wooden stools situated at the long bar in the Three Broomsticks, sipping on his fifteen minute old firewhisky, he began to contemplate his life and what he'd done with it so far.

Life. Could he even call it that?

The meaning of life is a philosophical and spiritual question concerning the significance of life or existence in general. It can be expressed in many different forms and has been the subject of much scientific and theological speculation throughout history.

In Harry's opinion life should be about, purpose, goals, positivity, passion, emotions, values, ethics, responsibility, encouragement, growth, love, freedom, gratitude, family, friends, spontaneity, no regrets, escaping your comfort zone, taking part in new, exciting and crazy things, simply living life to it's fullest!

Hardly any of these applied to him, he was existing but on the most basic of levels. He had no purpose, goals or values. He was negative, never expressed emotion, purely because nothing seemed to excite him anymore, he didn't even get sad or angry, happy or ecstatic. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd laughed, like really laugh. A laugh that made your face and stomach ache resulting in tears.

He did love his family and friends though but just never told them or showed it. He was in a mind numbingly boring, dead end job at the Ministry, with no room for growth. He had no ambitions or aspirations, no plans for a better future. No partner, relationship or sex life to even speak of. He was never spontaneous, never did anything crazy or ventured outside of his comfort zone... he was just there, existing but not actually _living_ and wasn't that a completely depressing thought.

Okay so he lied, he did feel emotion, just one emotion... depression.

How did this happen?!

How did he get here, to this very point in his life?

All of his friends were doing great. All seemed really happy, they were in their dream jobs, went on regular holidays, were very active and social, caught up with each other once a week (Harry hadn't attended any social gatherings in well over two months). They were living life like it was suppose to be lived, they were doing it the right way.

So what happened to Harry?

How did he get so sidetracked?

He never used to be like this, when he left school he planned to become an Auror but of course that never ended up happening. He supposed that was the start of everything going pear shaped. His life was like a domino effect. As the years went by things just got progressively worse, his life became meaningless, boring, unimaginative, there was no fun in it, he had no passion or drive, which resulted in him becoming depressed and a social recluse. Was it really any wonder he was single?

It also didn't help that he was gay and not one single person knew it. His friends used to try and set him up on dates, hoping he would find "the one" his "life partner" just like they all had. It was a shame the women they always try to set him up with were the wrong sex. Not that it was their fault mind you, how were they to know? Anyway they had long since stopped trying to force Witches on him but instead just let him be.

Truth was Harry didn't want to come out, for no other reason than he couldn't be arse with the hassle of explaining it to everyone and also the _Reporters_ would never leave him alone.

Over the years he'd had four relationships with guys, all under the guise of Marcus Green, a non-existent Wizard Harry had made up. He used to _Glamour_ himself and go out on dates etc, even have sex with random men he met on nights out. There were some that he really liked; the four guys he stupidly tried to have relationships with but of course they never lasted because it was all a big fat lie. As soon as things started getting serious "Marcus Green" would _disappear, _so to speak. It was just too hard keeping up false appearances and he did not want them to know who he really was. No he didn't.

"Would you like another one Harry?" Madam Rosmerta asked, holding up a smoking bottle of fire whiskey.

Harry glanced at her. "Yeah, why not," he muttered tonelessly.

"Oh what's with the long face?" she intoned.

"Nothing, just thinking how shit my life is," Harry deadpanned staring ahead at the wall of booze, before taking a long swig of his freshly poured drink.

"Surely not," Madam Rosmerta chirped. "You're Harry Potter!"

Merlin how he hated it when people said that... and_ why_, just because he was Harry fucking Potter, did everyone assume that he would be happy and successful in everything he did? It was irritating.

"No really, my life is shit," Harry looked over at her, his face a blank mask. "It's boring and there is absolutely nothing worth living for."

She gasped at his words.

Oh great, now he sounded like a suicidal freak that's about to top himself at any minute... Ah well. Whatever.

"You don't mean that?" she asked softly, hand clutched to her chest.

Harry sighed. "No I don't mean it," he lied. "It's just been a rough day that's all."

He lied like this a lot, especially to Hermione, who was too observant for her own good. Sometimes it took Harry hours to persuade her that he was happy and okay. Fortunately he was getting rather good at it.

Madam Rosmerta smiled. "You shouldn't work yourself too hard love, make some time for yourself and have some fun. You're only, what... twenty eight?"

Harry nodded draining the rest of his drink in one.

Twenty eight? Jeez, he felt about eighty.

"Can I have the bill please Rosmerta?"

She smiled, bustling off down to the other end of the bar, returning a moment later with a narrow piece of parchment.

Harry settled his bill, thanking her by leaving a hefty tip and stood up. He wobbling a little as he struggled to pull on his jacket.

Wow, he was more drunk than he'd originally thought.

He navigated his way through the bar keeping his head bowed and ignored anyone who tried to strike up a conversation with him, then finally stepped out into the crisp night air.

The icy coldness hit him square in the face, giving him a well needed wake up call.

It was late, Harry could tell by the darkness of the Village's main strip. All the lights in the shops and apartments were out, leaving only the street lamps glowing dimly, hardy any use at all.

"Hello there Harry," came an unfamiliar cool female voice from behind him.

Harry groaned, sagging a little as he looked up towards the heavens. He turned around slowly to face a stunning Witch he'd never met or even laid eyes on before.

Not that, that meant anything, he always had random people coming up to him, calling him by his first name like they personally knew him.

"Yes?" Harry bit out rudely.

He looked her up and down, taking in her full appearance. She was _very_ beautiful with striking angular features and lovely long thick black hair. She was wearing a heavy silver dress coat with a wide white fur trim that just about grazed the floor. Her eye make-up was dramatic to the point that you couldn't help but stare. Harry thought she looked half Asian. She kind of reminded him of Cho Chang.

At his assessment a smile curled her dark burgundy red lips.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Harry asked frowning when she didn't say anything.

She raised an amused brow. "No, but there's something that I can help _you_ with," she looked him up and down in a predatory sort of way.

Harry laughed humorlessly, scrubbing his hands over his face. "I very much doubt that."

_Was she coming onto him?_

Harry waited for her to say more, why? he had no idea. He should just turn around and go home but there was something intriguing about her and he wasn't going to lie he was curious to see what she had to say next. No one had made him feel this way in years. Of course he wasn't attracted to her, he was just... fascinated. She had an unusual air about her, like the way she held herself. He wasn't sure _exactly_ what it was about her that got him interested, perhaps it was her intense commanding eyes?

He stood there for three whole minutes, which actually felt like hours and still she didn't say anything. She just stared at him, head tilted to the side as if analysing him like he was some kind of difficult puzzle that needed solving.

Feeling extremely awkward and uncomfortable as he shifted uneasily from foot to foot, Harry finally muttered sarcastically. "Well, this has been fun. I'm going to go now," he shook his head in annoyance and turned around to walk off towards the _Apparition_ point.

What the hell was wrong with him! Standing there like an idiot while some nut job just stared at him like he was some sort of _freak show_.

He continued to mutter angrily to himself all the way down the cobbled road until he reached the corner where Honey Dukes was situated and then turned a sharp left.

"Argh!" he jumped.

_What the...?_

"How did you get here so fast?" Harry demanded with wide eyes. She couldn't _Apparate_ there was only one _Apparition_ point in the whole of Hogsmeade and this was it!_  
><em>

"I have my ways," she lilted in a deep seductive voice.

"What do you want?" Harry asked impatiently.

She reached inside her coat pocket and pulled out a small piece of card.

"This is for you," she smiled mysteriously.

Harry narrowed his eyes taking the proffered card from her and turned it over in his hands.

It was just a simple piece of white card, nothing special. One side was completely blank, while the other had beautifully scripted black writing that read:

_Voluptatem Atque Dolor_**  
><strong>

He had no clue what it meant, or even what language it was in, although he did have a feeling it'd be Latin or something similar.

Harry frowned. "What's this?"

"It's an invitation," she replied simply.

"An invitation?" he repeated. It was the most peculiar looking invitation he'd even received.

"Yes," she licked her top lip. "That Harry," she pointed to the card. "Is an invitation to one of the most exclusive gilded clubs in the world."

"A club?" Harry laughed. "I don't do clubs," he tried handing it back to her.

"Weren't you just saying your life was shit and you had nothing worth living for?" she countered.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Harry asked with a raised brow. He couldn't remember seeing her in the pub and he would have definitely noticed her. It was hard not to.

She shrugged her shoulders daintily with a sassy smirk.

Harry smiled at her reluctantly. "Okay, okay. So what is this club?"

"That, I can't tell you. You will have to come and see for yourself," she challenged.

Harry pursed his lips.

Was this some kind of a joke?

Was someone setting him up?

Was it a trap?

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You can call me Serena."

"Serena, how do I know you're not just having me on and this is just some hoax?"

"I am not having you on Harry," she said face going serious. "but it is up to you if you want to join the club or not. You get one entry to see if it's to your liking. If it is, you can sign up and become a full fledge member... and if it's not," she shrugged. "Well, you can go on your merry way. Just know, you will be making the biggest mistake of your life if you don't at least come and see what it's all about," she stepped closer. "This is an elite club, not just anyone can join. Members are specially hand picked. Remember that."

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and a huge whitish-grey plume of vapor exploded from his mouth.

He swallowed thickly. "Okay, you have my attention," he stated.

"I knew I would get it eventually, I always do," she said confidently.

"So where is this club?" Harry asked. "How do I get there? and what does this mean?" he added in a rush, holding up the card.

"Blood is the key," she answered cryptically with a grin. "I hope to see you very soon Harry," and just like that she vanished, _Apparating_ away without another word.

"Wait!" Harry yelled into thin air.

_Shit! _She was gone.

He look down at the card again, staring transfixed at the three unfamiliar words.

_Voluptatem Atque Dolor_

Blood is the key? What the fuck was that suppose to mean!

He growled in frustration, before_ Apparating_ to the front door of his house - 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Kreacher!" he bellowed stomping through the front door.

"Yes Master," the old House-elf bowed suddenly right in front of Harry in the narrow hallway.

"Can you make me a sandwich and bring me a pot of tea?"

Kreacher's eyebrows rose comically. "Tea? Yes Master! I will bring it right away."

Harry almost laughed out loud. Yes it was certainly odd him asking for tea at 1 o'clock on a Saturday morning, he would usually be demanding more alcohol.

He swayed into the drawing room and pulled open the wooden cabinet that held all kinds of different Potions. He rummaged through them until he found a particularly disgusting green coloured concoction. He pulled out the cork hastily before chugging it down, almost choking on the vile tang that assaulted his tastebuds.

"Blargh!" he wince.

Instantly he felt himself sober up. It had been a long while since he'd used a _Sober-up_ Potion but at that moment it was absolutely necessary, he needed his sense's sharp if he wanted to figure out how to find this club.

He sat heavily in his usual seat, a large comfy padded arm chair and tried to make sense of the emotions currently coursing through him.

His heart was beating fast, he felt giddy and excited.

He let out a small breathy laugh. He thought he'd never feel this way again, he had actually begun to think he'd imagined ever feeling like this before.

"Master," Kreacher place a hearty ham, salad sandwich on the coffee table, along with a steaming pot of tea.

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry half smiled. "Go and rest now, I will clean up."

The house-elf looked at him with large doey-eyes before bowing low and disappearing with a small _crack_.

Harry grabbed for his sandwich demolishing it in a few bites and then poured himself a cup of tea, all the while his eyes darting back to the card that lay innocently on the arm of his chair.

What an odd woman Serena was. It was so weird how she just turned up out of the blue, giving Harry an invitation to an elite exclusive club, if such a thing even existed - although he couldn't help but believe everything she said was true.

He wondered what sort of a club it was. Would it involve games? dancing? sport? book? (Merlin forbid), or would it just be simple socialising, where they'd sit around talking, eating and drinking. If that were the case why was she being so secretive? Or was it all just an act to pique his interests so he'd go?

Either way, his interests were certainly piqued, well done Serena. You have done what no one has been able to do in years. Bravo.

Now how to find out where the damn club was!

_Blood is the key. _That didn't make sense.

Maybe all he had to do was a location spell? To do one, all you needed was something that belonged to the place or person you were looking for.

He held up the card, it obviously came from the club.

_Locus _he tapped his wand on the surface but nothing happened.

He tried again, still nothing happened.

He sighed.

She said _blood is the key_ so of course a simple location spell wasn't going to cut it.

He narrowed his eyes as a sudden thought came to him.

"Blood," he muttered to himself. Then stood up in search of something sharp.

He found a serrated knife he usually used for chopping up Potion ingredients and slashed it across the pad of his index finger.

Dark purpley coloured blood welled instantly and began to run in rivulets down his finger, it was mesmerising to watch.

Shaking his head to clear it, he walked back over to the coffee table where the card lay, exactly where he'd left it, and tilted his hand so the blood dripped in huge droplets to land over the words _Voluptatem Atque Dolor._

A smug smile tugged at his lips as he watched the blood literally get sucked into the card and vanish.

He stuck his finger in his mouth, licking and sucking the blood away as he pick up the card, turning it over.

The side that was blank only a moment ago was now covered in the same scripted writing that was on the front, only it was red and not black.

Harry's heart started to beat faster as he read what it said.

_Saturday 13th December at 8 o'clock in the evening._

_The invitation know's where, hold it close._

Saturday 13th? That was tomorrow.

Holy shit, did he want to go on such short notice?

What would he wear?

_The invitation know's where, hold it close. _Did that mean it was a _Portkey_?

He chewed on his lip undecided on what to do.

_Fuck it!_ He thought, what's the worst that could happen?

He'd go and see what all the fuss was about, then he'd leave and get on with his life. He was more or less sure the club was going to end up being a huge disappointment but he'd still go, even if just to prove himself right.

"Till tomorrow then," Harry said out loud and threw the card back on the table. He quickly turned all the lights off before slowly climbing the narrow steep stairs to his bedroom.

That night he had strange dreams that all revolved around the mysterious Serena, in one he was just simply having dinner with her like she was an old friend but then in another he was alone with her in a dark eerie room, where she'd just stared at him blankly, not moving or saying a word. He'd woke up with a start feeling extremely unnerved but the next morning when he'd woke up to the dull grey Saturday morning light streaming through a crack in his curtains, he didn't remember the dreams at all.

**A/N: Soooooo, thoughts please? Do you like? I hope so! **


	2. The Lounge (Part 1)

**A/N - I know it's been a ridiculously long time since I updated this story but I've been so busy! Sorry guys. This Chapter ended up being nearly 10K words so I decided to split it into two parts but I will post them together! :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 - The Lounge (Part 1)**

If there was ever a day that dragged painfully on and on, today was that day.

For Harry it had been a ridiculously long arse day. A day in which he had tortured himself relentlessly, alternating between being outrageously angry with himself for agreeing to go to the stupid club and completely and utterly exasperated by how much he was _obviously_ looking forward to going.

It was unbelievable. Truly it was. He hardly recognise himself and that wasn't the only thing. He had even gone out that afternoon to buy some new clothes, something he hadn't done in _years_.

He gazed at himself in the long mirror that was situated on the far wall of his bedroom, for what must have been the hundredth time in just the last hour alone.

He had to admit though, he did look good.

Harry had opted to wear dark jeans, with a snug-fitted, green V-neck T-shirt and a smart black jacket. His dark brunette locks were messy as per usual but as he'd treated himself to a haircut earlier that day while he was out shopping, it actually looked like his hair had been purposely styled that way, instead of looking like he'd just rolled out of bed without putting a brush through it. He'd also magically trimmed his bushy unkempt facial hair until it was short and perfectly even. Lastly he'd decided against wearing his glasses and instead expertly inserted his muggle contact lenses; he was less noticeable this way. Without his glasses his eyes looked like piercing green orbs.

Quickly making sure he had his money and wand safely secured in his magically enhanced pockets, he checked the time.

Seven, fifty eight.

_This was it._

He cracked his knuckles nervously as he blew out a shaky breath, then he picked up the card, gripping it tightly in his hand.

_Why am I so nervous? _He thought to himself.

Maybe it was a sign. Perhaps he shouldn't go after all...

As he seriously contemplated ripping up the card and incinerating it, he felt the sudden tell-tale tug behind his navel and before he knew it he was being whisked away.

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes, trying in vain to catch his balance, he found himself in a small room of sorts. There wasn't much to it really. Dark wallpaper, no paintings or furniture, except a fancy little wooden desk, which Harry now realised had someone sitting behind it.<p>

"Hi," Harry muttered awkwardly stepping closer to the desk. "Um, I'm here to see Serena?"

A handsome man with dirty blonde hair and boyish features looked up, his brown eyes bright and inviting. "Oh Hello Harry, I haven't seen you in years," he dragged out the last word. "Since Hogwarts I think. How's things?"

"Good thank you," Harry replied slowly.

He had no idea who this man was.

"It's Anthony," the man smiled understandingly but when there was no flicker of recognition in Harry's eyes he continued. "Anthony Goldstein. I was in Ravenclaw..."

"Oh yes, Anthony, of course. You were in Dumbledores Army," Harry stated with a small smile. "How are you?"

"I'm well thanks, just plodding along."

Harry nodded. "That's... great," there was a moment of awkward silence. "So, is Serena here?"

"No she isn't here yet but you can wait for her in the lounge. I just need your Invitation before you can go through," Anthony held out his hand.

Harry handed the Invitation to him, then stepped back and stuff his hands into his jeans pockets.

Anthony turned the card over in his hands a few times before he tapped his wand to the front of the invitation murmuring a spell under his breath. Harry watched in fascination as the blood he'd dropped onto it last night came back up to the surface in a little pool.

_What is he doing? _Harry wondered to himself.

Suddenly the blood floated up into the air, undulating lazily, before dropping with a splash onto a long piece of parchment which Goldstein held in his other hand.

Harry noticed the parchment was covered in cramped tiny writing and instantly felt his heart drop as realization hit him.

"What the hell did you just do?" Harry asked sharply, stepping forward.

Wide startled brown eyes looked up. "Nothing, I'm just preparing your contract," he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Harry should have already known this.

"What contract?" Harry snapped. "There was no mentioned of a contract."

"Oh," Anthony muttered in a surprise voice. "Sorry Harry, I assumed you were aware of all the details," when Harry's scowl deepened, he hastily went on. "This is a blood contract, you have to sign it before you can enter the club. It just states that you are not, under _any_ circumstances, allowed to discuss with non-club members anything you hear, see or participate in whilst here at _Voluptatem Atque Dolor_. So you know, basically you can't tell anyone about the club or it's members and what they get up to. I'm sure you understand," he smiled. "Of course with the nature of the club it's to be expected," he laughed like he and Harry were sharing an inside joke.

Harry just stared at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asked, feeling extremely uneasy all of a sudden.

_Can't discuss what I hear, see or participate in? What sort of a club is this? _Harry thought to himself.

Anthony's face dropped. "Wait, you don't know?"

"Know what?" Harry's voice raised an octave.

"Oh my. Well this has never happened before. I'm not sure if... Well, maybe you should..."

"Stop blubbering and just spit it out will you! What the fuck is going on here? Where am I?" Harry felt himself beginning to panic.

_What the hell had he gotten himself into._

Goldstein pointed to the only door in the room which had the words _Voluptatem Atque Dolor _engraved in red. "You know what that means right?"

Harry gazed at the door and mentally cursed himself for not finding out what the words meant. In hindsight it was spectacularly idiotic of him. What a fool he was for showing up to a random club he knew nothing about and to which he was invited to by a mysterious Witch he'd never met before.

Was he actually insane?

"No," Harry breathed in irritation. "I don't know what it means, care to enlighten me?"

Anthony's mouth literally dropped open and he just stared at Harry dumbly.

After what felt like an hour of silence Harry growled, clearly beyond irritated now. "So are you going to tell me what it means? or are you just going to stand there, staring gormlessly at me all night?"

Anthony suddenly bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from laughing, which just infuriated Harry more.

"Harry," Anthony said, finally letting loose a low chuckle, shaking his head and cupping his hands over his mouth and nose for a few seconds before dropping them to his sides. "I don't know how to say this in a subtle way so I'm just going to say it. _Voluptatem Atque Dolor _is Latin for Pleasure and Pain," he paused waiting for Harry to speak but now it was the brunettes turn to stare gormlessly. "This is a BDSM Sex Club. We specialise in all kinds of kinky fuckery. Anything you sexually desire Harry... I mean _anything_," he gave Harry a meaningful look. "You can get it here and then some. There are -"

"Are you fucking with me?" Harry exploded incredulously, cutting the other man off.

"No," Anthony answered seriously his face taking on a sombre expression. "My job is to welcome the members and sort out the contracts. The fucking is done through there," he pointed at the door again before snorting loudly.

Harry narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I'm sorry," Goldstein laughed. "I couldn't help myself."

_This had to be a joke._

"Where is Serena?" Harry demanded.

"I told you, she isn't here yet," Anthony answered trying to get himself under control.

"I want to see her, _Now_,"

"Well you can, all I need is your signature here," he picked up the contract again and pointed to a blank line at the bottom of it. "Then you can go... _enjoy_ yourself while you wait for her," at the look on Harry's face he amended his words. "or you can just sit at the bar and have a few drinks."

_Unbelievable! _Harry internally fumed.

He was completely torn, he desperately wanted to rip Serena a new one but he also just wanted to forget about this whole thing and go home.

"Harry," Anthony said soothingly. "I'm sure you have all sorts of crazy shit running through your mind right now but honestly you choose what type of experience you have here at _Voluptatem Atque Dolor_, nobody will force you to do anything useless you _want_ to be forced," he grinned. "You can see, or get involved in, as little or as much as you like. You can literally do whatever you want."

but that was the problem he didn't want to see or get involved in anything to do with a BDSM Sex Club... did he?

"Look Anthony," Harry sighed. "I don't know why Serena invited me here but there has been a big misunderstanding. I'm not into... _that_ kind of thing -"

"Oh you are, you just don't know it yet," Anthony interrupted with a knowing smirk. "Our members are specially hand picked by Serena and she has never brought anyone here who didn't already have the 'basic foundations' for a potential BDSM lifestyle."

"Basic foundations..." Harry pulled his face. "but I have never done anything remotely kinky in my life," he admitted with a slight blush. "I'm telling you, she's wrong about me."

Harry suddenly had a disturbing image of himself dressed in leather, arse and cock out, as he repeatedly whipped a faceless man with a crop.

He shuddered. No that wasn't him, he couldn't do that.

"Trust me Harry, she is never wrong," Anthony said. "Why not just try it out for one night and see if you like it?" he held his hands up to stop Harry from interrupting. "I'm not saying you have to do anything, just have a look, talk to people, mingle, let loose and have some fun. You might surprise yourself."

Harry pulled his face in disgust. "I doubt it but fine, I'll go in. Just for tonight," he added hastily.

After all he wanted to find Serena and demand why she invited him here and why she assumed he was into BDSM.

It was completely ridiculous!

He wasn't going to lie he was worried about going through that door.

What would he find?

Would there be people fucking left, right and centre?

Merlin! Would he be able to handle that? or would he just turn straight back around and go home?

Honestly... He wasn't sure.

Harry quickly snatched up the quill off the desk and signed his name on the bottom of the contract before he changed his mind and chickened out.

The odd thing was, even though he was repulsed by the thought of himself about to enter a BDSM Sex Club, there was also a very small part of him that was getting more curious and intrigued as the seconds ticked by. Not that he would admit it... But yes, there under the revulsion, was a definite thin layer of hesitant fascination.

"Do I need to do anything else before I go through?" Harry asked.

"No but next time you'll need to sign your official membership documents, I'll have them prepared for you. You'll also be given your permanent plastic membership card for future entry into the club."

"Don't bother, there's not going to be a next time," Harry said firmly.

Anthony grinned widely. "I'll bet you Ten Galleons you'll be back," he stuck his hand out for Harry to shake.

Harry accepted the bet, with a small amused smile. "You're on."

"That's the easiest bit of money I've ever made," Anthony laughed as Harry headed towards the door of doom. "Don't forget your wallet next time," he call jokingly after the brunette.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll only be back to collect my winnings mate," Harry laughed despite himself.

* * *

><p>As soon as he stepped through the door into a dark narrow hallway, a slow sensual rhythmic beat enveloped him, drawing him down the corridor where he soon found himself stepping out into a vast stunning lounge area.<p>

His eyes darted about frantically as he tried to take everything in at once.

The lounge was very dimly lit with cleverly placed hidden strip lights and fancy wall lights in varying different colours of blues, purples, reds, greens and oranges. They cast odd multi-coloured shapes and patterns on the walls, ceiling and floor. The effect was mesmerising. There was a long stark white marble bar with backless leather white bar stools situated along the entire length of one wall. Behind it was row upon row of mirrored shelves filled with every spirit you could imagine. Harry noticed there were lots of large green potted plants scattered around the room, and an abundance of round leather couches with circular mirrored tables in front of them, each had a small red candle placed in the centre. The brunette was surprised at how modern and _muggle_ it looked, he was not expecting it at all. He had to admit he did feel a little uncomfortable, the place seemed very high-end and he felt as though he daren't touch anything in case he broke it.

Again he stuffed his hands into his pockets and carefully made his way across to the bar.

There must have been around thirty odd people or more standing and sitting in small groups around the room, some people Harry noticed were simply sitting alone, gazing around, seemingly taking it all in, which instantly made him feel better. Maybe he wasn't the only new person tonight.

Harry found it difficult to make out if he knew any of the members as he walked past them, it was just that little bit too dark. He could tell if they were male or female, if they had long hair or short hair and what kind of clothes they were wearing but it was harder with colours and he would have to be up close to see their faces properly.

Overall the club seemed fairly normal, there was no raunchy shit going on, no one was being whipped and fucked into submission. No one was wearing any kind of leather, or wielding strange sex toys that Harry had no idea were used for. People were just either talking or sitting quietly drinking their drinks. Except one couple Harry spotted, who looked to be having a good make out session in the corner but that was all.

Maybe Anthony had been having him on?

Maybe this was just a normal club where he would meet and chat with new people.

He sat down on one of the stools at the bar and was instantly greeted by a smartly dressed barmaid.

"Hello sir, what can I get you?" she ask sweetly.

"I'll have a Fire-Whiskey please," Harry answered.

"Is Bartholomew's single malt okay?"

Harry raised his brows. That stuff was expensive. "Um, yes, that's fine," he answered after a short pause.

It's not like he didn't have the money, he just tended not to spend a lot when he didn't necessarily need to. Ah well he did say he was going to let loose and have some fun.

When the barmaid placed a heavy crystal glass half filled with smoking amber liquid in front of Harry, he asked. "Do you know if Serena is here yet?"

"No but the start up show begins in ten minutes and she is usually here for that," the barmaid smirked with slightly raised brows. "Enjoy your drink and please let me know when you are ready for a refill."

"Thank you... Oh wait I haven't paid you yet."

She frowned. "You don't have to pay, it's all part of the membership."

"Oh," Harry answered dumbly. "Sorry I wasn't told."

She smiled and walked away.

All part of the membership?

Did that mean there was a membership fee?

If so, it was going to be a hefty fee going off the booze they supplied their members with.

Not that it mattered, Harry was never coming back here again anyway but while he was here, for this one night, he _would_ make the most of it.

He took a large swig of his Fire-Whiskey and moaned deeply, closing his eyes. It was absolutely divine. It slid hot and smooth down his throat, burning him from the inside out. It was the best Fire-Whiskey he had ever tasted and now he knew why it was so expensive. It was certainly well deserved.

Harry finished his drink in no time and was soon asking for the same again, much to the barmaids amusement. As he waited, he glanced down the bar, his eyes instantly zeroing in on a tall suit-clad man with platinum blonde hair. Even in the poor light, Harry could see how blonde this gentleman's hair was, it almost glowed, making him stand out amongst the rest of the rooms occupants.

Harry had a thing for blondes. He always had, since as far back as he could remember.

He gazed openly at the man, watching his every move. He was elegant, yet had a commanding presence, Harry could see that much. His suit was impeccably tailored, his posture perfect. If only the brunette could see his face...

Strange though it was, there was something very familiar about this man but Harry couldn't quite put his finger on what it was exactly. He could feel something tugging on his memory...

"Your drink sir," the barmaid interrupted his blatant staring.

"Oh, thank you," Harry smiled and before he could stop himself he said. "Do you know who that is?" and pointed to the blonde who leaned casually on the bar a little way down, sipping his drink.

She glanced in the direction Harry was pointing and grinned. "Sorry I can't tell you that, members confidentiality. You'd have to ask him yourself and if he want's you to know his name, he'll tell you."

Harry frowned. What an odd answer. He was only asking for the man's name not his Gringotts vault details.

At the look on Harry's face she spoke again. "I know it seems ridiculous, seeing as you can't tell outsiders about the club or it's members but rules are rules," she paused a moment. "Anyway you'll know who it is as soon as you meet him, I mean you must know him, being who _you_ are," she gave him a pointed look. "He's famous like you, although for very different reasons," her face seemed to darken.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Cryptic," he stated with a lazy smirk, he was finally beginning to relax. "I guess I'll just have to meet him for myself then."

She raised her brows, as if not expecting that response. "That you will. Good luck, I've heard he's a tough one."

Harry tilted his head to the side._ What was that suppose to mean?_

He chuckled under his breath, shaking his head as she walked away.

Was that part of her job, to excite and intrigue members into speaking with other members?... because if so, it was working!

Harry slyly glanced down the bar again as he took a swig of his Fire-Whisky and to his surprise he found the blonde was facing him and seemed to be staring intently right at the brunette, of course Harry couldn't be sure though.

_Damn you lights! _he internally cursed.

As if in indignant protest, the already sparse lighting went out and the room was plunged into darkness.

"What the hell?" Harry murmured.

Harry whipped out his wand and was about to cast _Lumos _when a curtain he hadn't noticed before began to open revealing a brightly lit room. He turned around slowly on his stool, eyes widening and mouth dropping open at the sight that met his eyes.

"Holy shit," he deadpanned.

_TBC_

**A/N - Proceed to Part Two! It is ready and waiting for you :D - Please review and let me know what you think so far.**


	3. The Lounge (Part 2)

**Chapter 3 - The Lounge (Part 2)**

Harry glanced nervously around him but couldn't see anyone or anything, the room was far too dark. The only sound was the low hypnotic beat of the music, which seemed to reverberate inside his chest.

It was odd, he felt like he was the only person in the room but of course he knew that wasn't true... perhaps that was the whole idea?

He looked back towards the lit room, which he now noticed was separated by a wall of glass, as his eyes landed on the naked man, who was tied up, gagged and blindfolded for all to see.

Unwillingly or maybe not so unwillingly, Harry's eyes slid up and down the man's naked body. Taking in his arms, that were tied and stretched high above his head by a rope to the ceiling. To the spattering of dark hair on his chest, that was currently rising and falling rapidly. To his slightly parted legs that seemed to be quaking ever so slightly and finally to his flaccid cock that hung, swaying lightly from side to side whenever he fidgeted.

_Fuck._

Harry downed his drink in one and then slammed the glass down on the bar with more force than he'd meant to. He scrubbed a nervous hand over his face, peering through his fingers at the brown haired man again.

Harry thought the man looked... _scared._

Harry wanted to get up and leave but he couldn't seem to get his body to listen to him. He was frozen in place, not able to move an inch.

Then someone else entered the room, a woman, dressed in a barely there leather skirt and leather bra, with knee high leather boots. She had a half mask on, covering the top half of her face and her black hair was in a perfect bun, high on her head but even then Harry still knew who it was.

It was _Serena_.

"Oh Merlin," he mumbled. "This is not happening."

He watched as Serena circled her pray and licked her lips hungrily.

Harry glanced away looking down at the bar and saw that his glass had been refilled without him even noticing.

Thank _God!_

He downed it in one, immediately wincing as a huge fiery ball slowly made it's way south.

He coughed and spluttered a few times before turning back to the... "show", that's what the barmaid had called it.

Harry stopped breathing at once.

Serena was suddenly donning a strap on... _a strap on! _and whacking the poor helpless man on the arse with some paddle of sorts.

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. This was just too weird.

Harry stood up quickly, head swimming and eyes going unfocused for a second before he wisely sat back down.

It was too dark to navigate his way out anyway.

He looked at the man's face out of the corner of his eye, expecting to see him in agony or something but was surprised to see a look of complete and utter ecstasy clouding his features.

It looked as though... he liked it.

Harry glanced at the mans fully erect cock and decided, yes. He most definitely liked it.

After a few more minutes of beating the man, who clearly enjoyed the spanking immensely, Serena untied his arms and lead him over to a table where she bent him over. Tying his wrist to the outer corners, so his upper body was flat to the surface before spreading his legs and tying his ankles to the table legs.

Harry was transfixed now, he simply couldn't look away.

Serena spread the man's arse cheeks wide and Harry could just about see his little puckered hole.

The brunette watched as Serena licked her index and middle finger before swirling them around the defenseless mans opening and pushing them in harshly. The mans mouth dropped open and his back arched.

Harry instantly felt his jeans tighten in the crotch area and swallowed hard.

He was not seriously getting turned on by this?

Then Serena lined up her temporary appendage and thrust it into the man without any warning. He seemed to cry out in pain, at least it looked like he did, going off his facial expression and demeanour. The man struggled and tugged on the restraints as if trying to get away.

Serena grabbed a fist full of his brown hair and yanked his head back painfully. Her teeth were gritted together as she said something into his ear before throwing his head back to the table.

Harry wished he could hear what was being said but all he could hear was the low sensual beat of the music.

The man bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly as she began to move roughly in and out of him.

How the man could stand it, Harry didn't know. The strap on was huge and thick and Serena was not being gentle when she thrust it all the way in to the hilt, before drawing it back out again.

The man was still hard though, his rigid length slapped stiffly against the surface of the table.

He looked over his shoulder at Serena and seemed to be begging her for something but what?

She ignored him at first continuing to drive the rubber cock in and out, in and out but finally after long minutes she tilted her head in affirmation and the man threw his head back, mouth open wide as his cock kicked and jet after jet of semen squirted across the table.

Harry watched it all in complete aroused fascination, his lips going dry. It was by far the most erotic thing he'd ever witnessed.

He still couldn't drag his eyes away, even as the curtains closed and the dim lights came back on he continued to stare blankly.

"Sir?" A female voice asked.

Harry turned towards the sound, eyes wide and pupils dilated.

It was the barmaid.

"Yes," Harry rasped before clearing his throat and trying again. "Yes?" he asked, voice still sounding raspy.

"I think you need this," she slid a shot glass towards him, which was filled with a curious glowing blue liquid.

"What it is?" he asked bending down to gaze warily at it from eye level.

"Something to help you relax, don't ask questions, just drink it and thank me later," she said with a wink.

Harry smiled crookedly up at her through his eyelashes before knocking it back in one.

The effect was instantaneous.

"Woah," Harry grinned dreamily.

The barmaid smirked. "Better?"

"Yes," Harry hissed dragging the word out. He felt like he was floating. "I feel great. Thank you -" he tilted his head. "Sorry I don't know your name or can you not give it to me because of some confidentiality shit?" he raised a lazy brow.

He felt like he was made of liquid and everything around him suddenly seemed very dream like.

Whatever that stuff was, it was bloody brilliant!

She laughed. "My name is Becca and you're welcome."

"Becca," Harry repeated slowly, trying it out. "I like you Becca, you're alright," He said with an idle smile.

"You're alright too sir," she laughed at the goofy look on the gorgeous brunettes face.

"Harry, call me Harry," Harry waved his hand about.

"Okay," she smiled and began to pour him yet another Fire-Whiskey. "So _Harry_, don't look now but blondie has been on and off eyeing you up for the last five minutes," she confided as she slid the heavy glass towards him.

Harry's head snapped to the side, his eyes following a few seconds behind. "Where?" he demanded.

The barmaid snorted. "Subtle," she rolled her eyes. "He's over there, talking to Serena."

Harry turned slowly this time, looking out of the corner of his eye surreptitiously.

The blondes back was to him but Serena was facing him. They seemed to be deep in conversation about something.

Serena's hands were placed on the blondes upper arms, as she stared up into his face intently as she spoke.

Harry wished he knew what they were talking about.

Serena suddenly smile and stretched up on her tiptoes as she puckered her lips. The blonde didn't hesitate as he leaned down and brushed his own lips once against hers.

Harry's heart dropped a little, stupid though that may seem.

_Were they dating or fucking or something?_

Harry shrugged off his jacket, suddenly feeling hot and clammy and tossed it onto the stool next to him.

Then, feeling bold, he grabbed his drink and stood up, he waved to Becca who was now down the other end of the bar talking to a half naked woman.

Harry did a double take. Yes the woman was half naked, wearing only a sheer bra and hotpants, leaving _nothing_ to the imagination.

Harry glanced around the room and realised there were a handful of half naked men and women dancing provocatively on podiums, swaying and moving to the pulsating beat of the music.

_Where the fuck did they come from?_

The women were all dress in the same sheer bra and hotpants while the men wore sheer fitted boxers.

They were absolutely stunning, not just the men but the women too. Although Harry was definitely a hundred and ten percent gay, he could still appreciate a fine looking woman.

The men were varying builds and heights but all incredibly fit and handsome...

"Hello Harry," came a low feminine voice, that effectively halted his idle musings.

Harry spun around and came face to face with Serena.

He had to blink a few times to get his eyes to focus. "Hi Serena," Harry said in greeting before taking a huge gulp of his drink.

"I'm so glad you could make it. You look extremely -" she gazed at him biting her lip as she ran her eyes slowly up and down his body. "- fuckable tonight. I like this look on you."

Surprisingly her words didn't embarrass him, like they most assuredly would have normally.

"I'm gay," Harry informed her bluntly, without a moments hesitation.

He frowned. He had never told anyone that before, well not when he wasn't glamoured as _Marcus Green_ anyway.

Serena raised her brows. "Really? That's such a shame," she paused a moment, then asked. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "I mean... yes."

He'd wanted to say no but that would have been a lie because he _was _actually, _kind of_, enjoying himself.

"Your... show_... _well, it was great," he added awkwardly, trying to give her a compliment.

He distantly realised he was being oddly forthcoming and honest with his answers but at that moment he wasn't too worried about it.

"Thank you and I knew you would enjoy it here at _Voluptatem Atque Dolor_," she smirked smugly.

"About that, how did you know I'd like it? Because _I_ didn't even know I'd like it."

"Let's just say I have a gift," her eyes seemed to twinkle and before Harry could say anything else on the matter she changed the subject. "Do you want me to give you a tour?"

"A tour?" Harry asked confused. "What else is there to see?"

"Well not much but through there we have twelve activity rooms," she pointed to an archway off to the right of the bar. "Half are private rooms and the other half are viewing rooms."

"Viewing rooms?" Harry echoed distractedly.

He had just spotted the back of Mr Tall and Blonde sat on one of the larger round leather couches in a partially secluded corner, accompanied by another two males and a female. There were a few female and male dancers hovering around them, clearly trying to get their attention.

"Yes, a viewing room has a whole wall made of glass, so if you choose to use one of those rooms for your _sexual needs, _then you are essentially inviting anyone and everyone to watch."

Harry turned to look at her. "I should feel shocked right now but after what I've seen so far tonight, I'm not in the least bit surprised," he took another swig of his drink.

Her lip curled wickedly. "Oh you've seen nothing yet," she promised. "So would you like me to show you?"

"Um I'm okay for now thanks," Harry was looking over her shoulder at the blonde again, who had his right ankle resting on his left knee and his arm casually draped on the back of the couch as he spoke into the ear of a dark haired man.

Merlin Harry wished he could see the blondes face properly. He may look like a troll for all the brunette knew, but deep down Harry had a strong feeling he wouldn't. There was still something very familiar about him though... God imagine it was someone Harry worked with! That would be horrifying.

Serena pursed her lips and turned to see what or who had caught the brunettes attention so thoroughly, as this rarely happened in her presence. All attention was usually on her.

When she realised it was in fact a "who" and not just any "who", she cackled. She actually cackled.

"What's so funny?" Harry frowned.

"Oh darling," she cooed, then pointedly looked over at the blonde. "You're way out of your league."

"Excuse me?" Harry scoffed affronted.

_How very rude._

"I mean experience wise," she continued conversationally. "He would completely destroy you. Trust me when I say this but I don't think he's right for you."

"You're just saying that because you want him for yourself," Harry accused irrationally.

_Merlin, what was he saying?!_

She raised her brows taken aback. "Although I'd love to be able to lay claim on him, that's simply impossible to do and I wouldn't even dare try," her eyes darkened. "Seriously Harry, stay away from him. It's for your own good," she had a warning edge to her voice which gave Harry pause for a moment.

"Well thank you for your concern but I can look after myself. I am a grown man after all," he pointed to himself as if that was all the proof she needed.

She let out a small, half exasperated, half amused, puff of air. "Okay but don't say I didn't warn you... that's if he even gives you the time of day. He's very particular," at the look on Harry's face she tutted. "I'm not saying this to be a wretched bitch you know. I'm only speaking the truth and by the way, if you are taking offence to what I'm saying now, then you definitely won't be able to handle him. He's not known for his pleasant ways, he will fuck with your mind and your body so thoroughly, that you won't know what's hit you. Not even you _Harry Potter_ would be able to survive a BDSM relationship with him -"

"Who said I wanted a BDSM relationship with him? Maybe I just want him for one night," Harry challenged, crossing his arms.

"You say that like you'd have a choice in the matter," she counted with a raised brow.

Harry frowned. "I _would_ have a choice. Nobody tells me what to do."

"You have no idea what you're saying," she laughed. "It's his way and his way only, you don't choose him, _he_ chooses _you _and he chooses when, how and where. He won't just fuck anyone and he rarely has one night flings, although it does happen on occasion. He's an all or nothing kind a guy. He doesn't just want you for sex, he want's to consume you entirely, mind body and soul. He's demanding, domineering, jealous, selfish, impatient. He's both a sadist and a masochist," she paused letting her words sink in. "He's all things bad and I'm yet to meet someone, excluding myself," she smirked. "Who has not been completely destroyed by him."

_Fuck._

"Wait... You're in a BDSM relationship with him?" Harry asked lowly, barely audible above the music.

"I _was_ in a BDSM relationship with him but that was a long, long time ago."

Harry nodded slowly, why was he even having this conversation? He didn't even know the guy, it was completely ridiculous and utterly pointless! He seriously needed his head checking.

But there was just something about the blonde though and Harry simply couldn't drop it! Harry needed to see his face, then maybe, he'd be able to stop this insanity.

_What the hell was in that blue drink? _Harry suddenly thought to himself. That must be why he was acting so weird. There was no other explanation.

He was obsessing over a complete stranger for crying out loud!

A small voice in the back of his head whispered. _"but he's not a stranger,"_ Harry promptly ignored it.

"So you see," Serena spoke again. "You should take heed and stay away from him."

If she was trying to put Harry off, it wasn't working. In fact it had the exact opposite effect. It only made Harry want to meet the blonde even more.

Once upon a time, Harry used to love nothing more than throwing himself into highly dangerous situations. It was true it had been a while - ten years to be exact - but a fierce fire was slowly awakening inside of him. A fire he thought had been doused a long time ago, never to be seen again.

Harry grinned wickedly, feeling a crazed kind of giddiness take over him. "Perhaps," he paused. "He does sound like quite a guy though."

Serena smiled. "Oh he's something alright," she leaned in and offered her lips to him.

Harry gazed at her perfectly plumped red stained lips, then leaned in and placed a kiss on them. They were like satin.

"I'll see you later handsome," she purred with a wink and then sauntered off.

* * *

><p>Harry was completely and utterly drunk and he was beginning to think he was drugged up too.<p>

He was currently being persuaded by his new mate Frank, who he'd been talking to for the last hour and a half, to have another shot of the mesmerising blue liquid stuff. Which he'd already consumed three of, so far.

"Frank, what actually is this?" Harry asked head buzzing wildly, as he held the glowing blue shot glass.

He felt wired, all his nerve endings tingling pleasantly as he metaphorically floated through the air.

"It's fucking fantastic, that's what it is!" Frank enthused. "Cheers!" he clinked glasses with the brunette.

Frank hadn't answered Harry's question at all but Harry just laughed along anyway and knocked it back none the less.

Harry felt euphoric, like he was on top of the world, nothing could dampen his mood.

"Come on Harry, there's two stunning ladies over there just begging us to dance with them."

Harry looked over to where Frank was pointing. "Either you have terrible eyesight or you're more fucked than I originally thought you were. Not only are they not even looking in our direction but one of them is a bloke," he patted Frank on the back in commiseration.

Harry supposed he couldn't blame Frank _really_, the guy did have long hair.

Frank squinted his eyes comically. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well the woman is definitely giving me the eyes. I'm going to talk to her. Wish me luck," he began to march/sway his way across the large room.

"Good luck," Harry yelled after him over the loud music.

Harry almost sprayed a mouth full of his drink over one of the podium dancers when Frank tapped the man on the shoulder instead of the woman and began to literally grind on the poor blokes leg to the beat of the music.

Harry was certain Frank had absolutely no clue he was humping another males leg. Ha! What a guy.

Harry gazed around the room, taking in all the half naked, dancing, writhing bodies and suddenly felt very overdressed. When had everyone started taking their clothes off?

There were random couples scattered about the room that looked as though they were about to fuck each other silly and Harry even saw a guy getting a blow job and a woman fingering herself while a group of people watched in avid fascination.

He laughed, shaking his head. This is exactly what he'd thought he was going to see when he first walked into the club earlier on. Well at least they gave him time to adjust before they got down and dirty.

After scanning the room for a second time Harry sighed. He'd been looking for blondie as he hadn't seen him in a while but blondie obviously wasn't back yet, to Harry's utter disappointment.

_He must be having a right good old time. _Harry thought bitterly.

The blonde had gone through to the private and viewing rooms section with two dark haired men over half an hour ago. It was abundantly obvious what they were going to do.

Was the blonde in a BDSM relationship with the men? Or was it just a one night thing? But Serena had said he rarely did one night flings. Or was this one of those rare occasions she was talking about?

Harry sighed again. His obsessing had hit an all time high. He wasn't really surprised that it had, it'd been heading in this direction all night.

Harry desperately wanted to go and investigate and see _exactly_ what they were doing but at the same time he didn't. Anyway they could be in a private room and not a viewing room, in which case Harry wouldn't be able to find out what they were doing anyway.

Harry had to admit, although he did feel a twinge of jealousy, he was extremely please to discover that the blonde wasn't against having sex with men.

The brunette was aware of how ridiculous he was being. He still hadn't laid eyes on the blonde properly, let alone talk to him but Harry felt strangely drawn to this man. Drawn to him like he used to feel drawn to...

"Oh I'm sorry -" a black haired woman gasped. "Potter! Is that you?"

Harry's jaw dropped open. "Pansy Parkinson."

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see you here," she grinned slyly.

"Well I should have known I'd see _you_ here," Harry replied thinking back to his school days and all the rumors that used to fly around about the Slytherins and what they got up to in the Syltherin house dungeon.

She smirked. "I can't argue with that. Anyway gotta go, I've got someone waiting for me," she looked at Harry like he was a particularly difficult puzzle. Then simply laughed, shaking her head before walking away.

Harry couldn't believe he had just bumped into Pansy Parkinson, he should have realized that he might see old school acquaintances, after all Anthony Goldstein worked here. He idly wondered who else might be lurking in the crowds. Not that it mattered at this point.

Harry weaved in and out of the mass of hot clammy bodies, twitching and jumping when his arse got pinch more than five times and actually crying out in shock when someone cupped his cock roughly.

"Hey!" he protested

They were bloody _animals!_

Harry stumbled in his haste to get away from a rather terrifying looking Witch, with what looked like piercings and tattoos covering her entire face and body and suddenly found himself in a wide corridor lined with doors. Twelve doors, to be exact.

_Well seeing as I'm here, there's no harm in just having a little peek._ Harry reasoned with himself.

As he carefully made his way past the first six rooms (the private rooms), his vision warping dizzyingly, he tried to focus on the various groups of people congregating in front of each of the remaining six rooms (the viewing rooms).

Harry swallowed as he approached room seven, the first viewing room, and mentally braced himself as he turned to looked inside.

He saw an older woman, in her late fifties, bouncing on a rather skinny man's cock. He looked to be more than half her age.

It did absolutely nothing for Harry so he continued onto room eight.

In this room he saw four naked men touching, sucking and fucking each other, their deep moans and groans mingling together. Harry couldn't figure out where one man started and another ended and in his current state it only confused him, instead of arousing him like it was suppose to, so he continued on.

In room nine he saw a man tied up, arms above his head, while two heavy set woman literally beat the crap out of him.

Harry pulled his face and then proceeded down the corridor.

Harry thought there must be some magical sound barriers in place because when he walked between rooms he could hear the music from the main lounge but then when he stepped in front of a specific room he could only hear whatever was going on inside of that particular room. It was quite clever really.

Harry stepped in front of room ten, which was definitely the weirdest room so far. Harry saw a lone man lay on his back in an all in one latex suit which had two gaping holes; one for his small erect pecker to poked out of and the other for his arse, that was completely exposed for all to see. The man had his legs spread wide while a strange sort of contraption with a large purple dildo on the end drilled in and out of his arsehole.

_Urgh! _Harry turned away with a disgusted look. _Gross! Did people honestly like that kind of thing?_

"Oh, he is so fucking gorgeous," a short haired woman simpered. "I wish he'd fuck me like that."

"I just wish he'd fuck me! I don't care which way."

Intrigued by the two women's brief exchange of words, Harry skip room eleven altogether and went straight to twelve, where a large group of people were staring transfixed.

Before Harry even reached the room, he knew deep in his bones who was going to be on the other side of the glass wall, but even armed with that knowledge, it didn't stop the brunette from sucking in a harsh breath and clutching the wall to steady himself, at the scene that met his wide green eyes.

It was blondie. A gloriously naked blondie. A gloriously naked blondie who was mercilessly fucking a bound and gagged man with quick, hard, punishing thrusts.

Harry's heart literally came to a stop, before it started back up again, to beat a hundred miles an hour.

He gazed at the blondes face. Unfortunately half was covered by a mask but Harry could see his pouting lips and perfect angular jawline, his platinum blonde hair fell into eyes that looked as black as the night sky, behind the plain gold mask.

Harry's eyes travelled lower, down the blondes neck to sweep over his toned pectorals and chiselled abdomen. The blondes skin was so pale it almost seemed to glow, much like his hair. Harry eyes travelled lower still, to the sharp V of his pelvic muscles and the fine golden happy trail of hair leading to his crotch.

"Now," the blonde abruptly demanded, causing Harry to snap out of his haze.

Suddenly another male stepped into view, gripping a long leather whip, which he sung around twice before slashing through the air with a loud _swoosh_ until it connected with the blondes back, letting out a terrific resounding _crack!_

Harry along with a few others hissed and winced at the sound. It must have hurt like a bitch! but strangely the blonde didn't seem to be at all bothered by it.

"Harder," the blonde growled as he continued to fucked the bound man. His abs, back and arse muscles flexing deliciously as his hips guided his cock in and out, in and out.

The whip came down again. _CRACK!_

"Harder!" he snapped, teeth gritted dangerously.

_Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! CRACK!_

"I said HARDER!" he bellowed, head turning to glare at the whip wielding man. "HARDER!"

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

The blondes thrusts started to become erratic and crazed, his mouth slackening as he panted harshly. Then suddenly he was pulling his impressive cock out and throwing his head back as he roared viciously and came long and hard in great huge jets across the gagged man's back and arse cheeks.

"Holy fuck," Harry breathed shakily, as he watched the blonde roughly palm his cock to finish off his release, stomach muscles twitching delectably. The brunette wished he could go into the room and run his teeth and tongue over the hard planes.

Harry closed his eyes a moment trying to rein in his heightened emotions, it didn't help that his cock was painfully hard and throbbing as it strained against his tight jeans.

Harry shook his head, with a sudden overwhelming feeling of disgust towards himself.

_I'm sick! Sick in the head and a complete and utter pervert._

It was a sobering thought.

This wasn't him. What was he even doing here?

"Ahhh yesssss," Harry heard a moan come from his left and turned to see a guy wanking shamelessly.

The brunette let out a small groan and ran his hands harshly over his face a few times as he leaned against the wall for support, then he turned to look back towards the room but it was empty, the blonde and two other males were gone.

Good. He could almost pretend it had all been his imagination and he hadn't just been watching some weird sex act.

But that wasn't the case, was it? He _had_ just been watching some weird sex act and that wasn't the most alarming part, no, the most alarming part was the fact that he'd _liked_ it. He'd _really_ liked it.

Harry straightened up. The crowd had already started to disperse, the majority making their way back to the lounge, so the brunette began to follow but decided to take a detour when he spotted a glowing sign that indicated the men's toilets.

Wincing and biting his lip, he tried to readjusted his cock into a more comfortable position, clearly he and his dick weren't on the same wave length.

Pushing open the door with his shoulder, Harry stepped through into a large crisp-white tiled room as he pulled on the bottom of his t-shirt and tried in vain to get it to cover his crotch. It was useless.

He couldn't walk around like this and he most certainly wasn't going to wank_ here_, he felt dirty enough as it was.

Harry sighed, leaning heavily against a bare section of wall before sliding down to sit on the floor.

He pulled his legs up to his chest and draped his arms over his knees as he breathed deeply in and out.

He idly glanced at his surroundings, taking note of the lovely tiles, fixtures and fittings. The room was quite simple really; the east wall was lined with cubicles, the west with sinks and the north with urinals. It was just what you'd expect toilets to look like but... nicer. Everything was sparkling clean and it smelled fresh.

Harry groaned and dropped his chin to his chest.

_Why_ was he analysing the men's toilets?!

The entrance to said toilets suddenly opened and just as quickly closed.

At first Harry didn't even bother to look up but when he heard the tell-tale sign of the door being locked his head snapped up.

It was blondie.

Harry froze.

Unaware that Harry was there the blonde briskly walked, with his back to the brunette, towards the sinks and immediately bent down to splash his face repeatedly with cold water.

He was naked from the waist up and wearing a pair of grey slacks, which hung low on his narrow hips. His belt hung open and the slacks were haphazardly fastened, as if he had just threw them on but Harry wasn't paying attention to that. No. Harry was too preoccupied with the dozens of huge bloody welts that covered the bare expanse of the blondes back.

Harry slowly and quietly slid back up the wall into a standing position, eyes never leaving the blondes bloodied back.

_Why the fuck would he let someone do that to him? _Harry thought in distress.

The blonde turned off the tap, arms leaning on either side of the sink as he breath deeply in and out a few times before straightening up and looking in the mirror, face dripping with water.

His startling grey eyes immediately zeroed in on Harry, an angry incredulous look clouding his features for a split second before his face went completely blank.

Harry wished he could have been as composed but that was obviously asking too much.

Harry gasped loudly, the sound echoing as he stumbled backwards and knocked over the large bin. The sound was deafening in the quiet space.

"Malfoy," Harry whispered, green eyes wide as he stared at Draco Malfoy's reflection through the mirror.

Malfoy scowled and slowly turned around. His sharp piercing grey eyes drilled into Harry's skull, silently demanding and seeking... What?

"Um... I - I was just -" Harry stuttered incomprehensibly.

"Surprised to see me?" Malfoy asked conversationally, perching his behind on the sink and crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Was Harry surprised?

Yes, he most definitely fucking was... but not because the blonde he had been obsessing over all night turned out to be Draco Malfoy. No. He was surprised because since the moment he saw that platinum blonde hair at the bar, he'd known deep in his bones that it was Malfoy, he'd known it with every fibre of his being, he'd just not wanted to admit it or believe it. Even more, he'd been pretty certain it was Malfoy when he bumped into Pansy Parkinson but he'd immediately squashed the thought and pushed it to the back of his mind and instead just chose to pretend it was some stranger he'd never met. He'd actually started to believe it too, that's why he was so shocked right now. He was shocked because he had been_ right_.

"Something like that," Harry managed to say. "Aren't you surprised to see me?" he asked without thinking.

Malfoy tilted his head to the side, his gaze intense. "Something like that," he replied, using Harry's exact words.

They were silent for what felt like an age, Malfoy's eyes were calculating as they took Harry in from head to toe.

"Isn't your back sore?" Harry asked and immediately regretted it. He just couldn't stand the silence.

Malfoy raised a brow. "No."

"Oh, well it _looks_ painful."

"Actually it was quite enjoyable," Malfoy's lip lifted in an ever so slight smirk.

"Yes I could see you were enjoying it," Harry muttered before realising what he'd said. "Fuck! I mean - I wasn't - I didn't see _anything -"_

Malfoy half grinned and half frowned in puzzlement. "You were watching," it was a statement not a question.

Harry scratched his head looking up at the ceiling before sighing and answering anyway. "Yeah, I was watching."

"Did you like it?"

"Like it?" Harry blanched at the question.

"Did you like what you saw?" Malfoy asked in an impatient tone.

Harry felt an overwhelming urge to tell the true. "Yes and no."

Malfoy crossed his legs before dropping his arms and gripping the edge of the sink to lean forward. "Go on."

"It was good. Great. You were -" _you were brilliant_ "- quite something."

"I was quite something?" Malfoy raised an amused brow.

"Yeah," Harry swallowed. "Although, I'm not sure I'm into the whipping and shit."

"Really?" Malfoy leaned back again. "Have you ever tried it?"

"No," Harry said like the question was ridiculous.

Was he really having this conversation with _Draco Malfoy._

"Then how would you know?" Malfoy asked.

"Let's call it a hunch," Harry offered.

"Okay, then why are you here?" Malfoy asked frowning.

"That's a good question. Honestly, I have no fucking idea," Harry walked towards the sinks and stared at his own reflection in the mirror. He felt dizzy and floaty again all of a sudden, his eyes becoming unfocused. He shook his head, as he leaned on one of the sinks. "What time is it?"

Malfoy shrugged. "You're not going already are you? The fun's just about to start," he grabbed a paper towel and dabbed the excess water of his face, before heading for the door and opening it.

_No! Where was he going? _

"Wait," Harry urged.

Malfoy paused, his left arm holding the door ajar.

Harry's eyes zeroed in on the blondes forearm, where a greyed out skull and snake marred his otherwise flawless skin. The Dark Mark or at least what used to be the Dark Mark.

"Do you think it would be worth my while if I stayed?" Harry asked boldly, cutting straight to the point and hoping the blonde picked up on his real meaning.

Malfoy smirked wickedly and Harry was instantly reminded of the Malfoy from his school days. "Oh I think it would definitely be worth your while," he was about to walk away but stopped and turned back to the brunette. "I hope you still have that Gryffindor courage and bravery... because you're going to need it," Malfoy said lightly yet his eyes were so fierce and intense, Harry almost forgot to breath and then just like that, he was gone.

Harry's heart beat began to quicken as he got the sudden overwhelming feeling that he'd just sold his soul to the Devil.

**A/N - Interesting times ahead! :D hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review if you have a minute xx**


End file.
